If $z$ is a complex number such that
\[
  z + z^{-1} = \sqrt{3},
\]what is the value of
\[
  z^{2010} + z^{-2010} \, ? 
\]
Explanation: We start by trying to express $z$ in a more convenient form.
We are given that $ z + z^{-1} = \sqrt{3} = \frac{2\sqrt{3}}{2} = 2 \cos{\frac{\pi}{6}}$
So we know that $z$ is $\text{cis}{\frac{\pi}{6}}$ or $\text{cis}{-\frac{\pi}{6}}$

Say that $z = \text{cis}{\frac{\pi}{6}}$. Then,
$$z^{2010} = \left(\text{cis}{\frac{\pi}{6}}\right)^{2010} = \text{cis}{\frac{2010\pi}{6}} = \text{cis}335\pi = \text{cis}\pi = -1.$$Then $z^{-1} = -1^{-1} = -1$. So
$$z^{2010} + z^{-2010} = -1 + (-1) = \boxed{-2}.$$Similarly, if $z = \text{cis}{-\frac{\pi}{6}}$. Then,
$$z^{2010} = \left(\text{cis}{-\frac{\pi}{6}}\right)^{2010} = \text{cis}{-\frac{2010\pi}{6}} = \text{cis}-335\pi = \text{cis}-\pi = -1.$$Then $z^{-1} = -1^{-1} = -1$. So
$$z^{2010} + z^{-2010} = -1 + (-1) = \boxed{-2}.$$